Przyjaciel
by Mangha
Summary: Harry postanawia przenieść się w czasy młodości Toma Riddle'a, do Hogwartu. Czy można ryzykować zabawę z czasem? Jakie będą tego skutki? Po szóstym tomie. TO NIE JEST I NIE BĘDZIE SLASH.
1. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Postanowiłam napisać swoje pierwsze fanfiction ze świata HP. Akcja dzieje się po szóstym tomie. Pozwoliłam sobie zignorować siódmy tom. W miarę kanoniczne. Pierwszy rozdział króciutki, obiecuję, że dalsze będą dłuższe.**

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

Wyjątek z dziennika Toma Marvola Riddle.

_28 kwietnia 1941_

_Z moich prywatnych badań nad eliksirem Amortensją, zwanym potocznie eliksirem miłosnym, wynika, że ludzie poczęci pod jego działaniem nie potrafią kochać. Wiem również, że moja matka musiała podawać go mojemu ojcu, temu nędznemu mugolowi, po którym noszę nazwisko. _

_Nawet jeżeli dotychczas tak nie było, teraz nie potrafię. To trwało tylko miesiąc i myślałem że wreszcie wiem czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń. Tak myślałem. Nie wymienię tu Jego imienia. Nie wiem czy było prawdziwe. Czy On sam był prawdziwy? Czy to wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Pragnąłem przyjaźni. Zjawił się. A potem zniknął. _

Harry ze zdziwieniem oglądał dziennik młodego Voldemorta. Został znaleziony po gruntownych poszukiwaniach w pokoju Riddle'a w sierocińcu. Taki był ostatni rozkaz Dumbledore'a jako dowódcy Zakonu Feniksa. Aurorzy szukali bardzo długo czegoś co mógł ukryć tam Tom. Dumbledore przypuszczał że na podstawie znalezione rzeczy mogłyby być podpowiedzią przy poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Znaleziono jedynie dziennik roku 1940. Możliwe, że byłby on dobrą wskazówką gdyby dyrektor kiedykolwiek mógł go zobaczyć. Byłby. Potem Dumbledore został zamordowany przez Snape'a, a dziennik odszedł na dalszy plan. Członkowie zakonu byli zajęci odpieraniem ataków Voldemorta i w obliczu otwartej wojny nikt nie miał czasu studiować zapisków nastolatka.

Harry westchnął. Powinnien teraz szukać horkruksów. Musieli zniszczyć Voldemorta, a on nawet nie wiedział gdzie szukać tych cholernych przedmiotów. Jedyne co miał to medalion z listem od tajemniczego R.A.B.

Popatrzył w lustro. Podczas walki o Wieżę Astronomiczną dostał jakąś tajemniczą klątwą. Jego włosy z wolna zmieniały kolor na ciemny turkusowy. Nie wiedział czemu mogło to służyć jednak Hermiona podejrzewała, że jest to po prostu efekt uboczny klątwy rzuconej przez niezbyt wprawnego czarodzieja. Czuł się dziwnie. Jakby nie był sobą. Miał jeszcze tylko kilka czarnych pasemek. Wszyscy mu mówili, że jest podobny do ojca. Teraz już nic takie nie było. Tracił też jedyną rzecz, którą miał po matce, oczy. Jedno oko już było lekko brązowawe. Na szczęście Hermiona twierdziła że jest wstanie przywrócić mu dawny wygląd. Ale potrzebowała składników bardzo trudnych do zdobycia, a nie chcieli w tej chwili ryzykować. Tak więc z wolna poddawał się tej dziwnej transformacji.

Zniechęcony wyszedł z salonu domu Hermiony w, którym się znajdował i przeszedł do kuchni. Przyjaciółka po wysłaniu rodziców do Australii postanowiła, że chwilowo zamieszkają tutaj. Na Grimmauld Place 12 nie było już całkowicie bezpiecznie od śmierci strażnika tajemnicy. Dlatego wybrali niezamieszkany dom Hermiony i rzucili zaklęcie Fideliusa.

Przyjaciół zastał w kuchni. Hermiona czytała książki uprzednio zabrane z biblioteki Blacków. Wiele z nich dotyczyło horkruksów, niestety więcej uwagi autorzy poświęcili tworzeniu ich niźli niszczeniu.

Ron jadł kanapkę i patrzył tępo w sufit. Gdy Harry pojawił się w kuchni otrząsnął się.

-I jak stary znalazłeś coś? Nie ma w tym dzienniku listy horkruksów i miejsc ich ukrycia? - Hermiona popatrzyła się na przyjaciela z politowaniem. Za wszelką cenę próbował rozluźnić atmosferę.

-Żałuję, że tego nie zrobił. Muszę czytać jego wspomnienia, a naprawdę trudno mi myśleć o nim jako o mordercy moich rodziców i wielu innych ludzi. On miał wtedy ledwo czternaście lat. Czytając wydaje mi się, że, no nie wiem, to tak zabawnie brzmi, był takim wrażliwym chłopcem...

-Harry! Czy ty mu zaczynasz współczuć? Człowiekowi, którego musimy zniszczyć?! To że wygląda inaczej nic nie znaczy! To ten sam człowiek! Ten sam chory umysł! - Ron nie krył wzburzenia.

-Ron, ale czy on już wtedy mógł być mordercą? Ludzie tak się zmieniają...

-Harry, pomyśl racjonalnie - do dyskusji włączyła się Hermiona - Sam widziałeś wspomnienia Dumbledore'a. Taki już był w sierocińcu!

-Hermi, on miał zniszczone dzieciństwo.

-Co ty gadasz! Ty też miałeś trudne dzieciństwo.

-Dobrze, rozumiem wasze argumenty - Harry starał się zakończyć kłótnie - ale mam takie wrażenie, po prostu.

-Ok, rozumiem jak możesz się czuć Harry - Hermiona dodała ugodowo, po czym wróciła do czytania. Harry zrobił to samo i po chwili kuchnia pogrążyła się w ciszy.

**I jak? Nie do końca jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale jest konieczny by przejść do akcji właściwej. Bardzo proszę o komentarze. One bardzo mobilizują do pisania. Niestety mam tendencje do zawieszania opowiadań, wena raz jest, raz jej nie mam, ale jak na razie mnie nie opuszcza. **

**Postaram się niedługo dodać kolejny rozdział (jest już gotowy).**


	2. Rozdział Drugi

**Dziękuję za komentarze. Dodaję teraz drugi rozdział. Dziękuję Ath za zwrócenie uwagi na pewne kwestie. I uprzedzam, piszę bo lubię, piszę żeby mieć jakieś zajęcie, żeby ćwiczyć styl, język i wyobraźnię, i póki mam wenę tak będzie. Rozdziały będą już tej długości lub dłuższe, nie obawiajcie się.**

* * *

**Co do twojego komentarza Ath, to dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi na miejsce notek od autora w opowiadaniu. Cóż człowiek całe życie się uczy, a ja na fanfiction mam krótki staż i pewnych rzeczy się po prostu nie wie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałaby cię rozśmieszyć długość tekstu. Widziałam wiele opowiadań z rozdziałami po 500 słów i były bardzo ciekawe. Nie ilość tylko jakość. Teraz przechodzę do samego opowiadania.**

**1) Tak, zmiana wyglądu jest konieczna dla dalszej fabuły. Sama też nie lubię zmieniać Harry'ego, bo Harry to Harry, ale bez tego całe opowiadanie nie miałoby sensu.**

**2) Co do listy Horkruksów to w zamyśle nie miało być to żartem. Chodziło mi o pokazanie napiętych relacji. Kiedy ktoś na siłę próbuje żartować to oznacza, że z atmosferą jest coś nie tak (mam tu nawet cytat "Hermiona popatrzyła na niego [ na Rona ] z politowaniem. Za wszelką cenę próbował rozluźnić atmosferę"). Nawet jak na moje spaczone poczucie humoru to nie jest śmieszne. Kontynuując, gdyby się tak dokładniej przyjrzeć, to cała ich rozmowa jest nie naturalna, za wszelką cenę unikają kłótni. Kiedy gdzieś panuje normalna atmosfera to ludzie (a tym bardziej przyjaciele) tak się nie zachowują. Za żarty się nie biorę bo napisanie czegoś zabawnego jest trudną sztuką.**

**3) Ostatnia rzecz. Co do początku, to tak ma być. Wątek to w literaturze ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy, a tu chodziło po prostu o fragment tego dziennika. Właściwie to mogłam tak napisać ("Fragment z Dziennika..."), ale jak dla mnie to lepiej brzmi (zresztą cechą dziennika jest to, że uzupełniany jest codziennie, a ja nie mam zamiaru przytaczać tu całego dziennika, dzień po dniu, tylko kilka konkretnych wpisów).**

**Dzięki za konstruktywną krytykę. Mam tylko prośbę. Nie możesz komentować ze swojego konta? Mam nadzieję, że tak jak obiecałaś będziesz tu zaglądać i komentować, ale tak nie wiem czy przeczytałaś moją odpowiedź. Dzięki prywatnym wiadomościom można by prowadzić coś na kształt dyskusji i wiedziałabym, że odpowiedź do ciebie dotarła. **

**Kończę to i zapraszam do czytania. **

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

**Rozdział Drugi**

Wyjątek z dziennika Toma Marvola Riddle

_2 maja 1941_

_Postanowiłem przestać przejmować się tym co było. To zabawne, że jeszcze cztery dni temu byłem taki nieszczęśliwy. Postanowiłem odbić się od dna na którym byłem, potrzebuję jakiś cel. Teraz, kiedy Go nie ma w Hogwarcie zrobiło się potwornie nudno. Moi koledzy (jak zabawnie to brzmi, powinienem raczej napisać słudzy) zajęci są wtłaczaniem do swych tępych głów wiedzy. Jest dopiero maj, ale wielu z nich obawia się egzaminów. Przecież to nie SUM-y!_

_To właśnie On podał mi pomysł na zajęcie. Ostatniego dnia przed zniknięciem zająknął się o Komnacie Tajemnic. Gdy zapytałem Go o nią zmieszał się. Teraz szukam informacji na jej temat. Myślę że może to być coś w rodzaju pokoju życzeń, jak ten który znalazłem w zeszłym roku. Czym innym może być? Kto ją stworzył? Szukałem o niej w bibliotece. Jak na razie bez skutku, jednak dział o historii Hogwartu jest dość duży i sądzę, że długo zajmie mi odszukanie jej. Mam nadzieję że jest tego warta, a nie jest po prostu ukrytym schowkiem na miotły. _

_Kogo ja oszukuję? Na początku napisałem, że przestałem się przejmować. Muszę być szczery wobec siebie, nikt inny tego nie przeczyta. Komnata miała mnie zająć, a tylko mi o Nim przypomina. Cały czas jestem zdruzgotany jego zniknięciem. Nie, najbardziej jestem wściekły. Już nie smutny. WŚCIEKŁY. Zostałem zdradzony przez najlepszego przyjaciela._

_Przyjaciel? Jestem żałosny. Kto by się chciał ze mną przyjaźnić? A z kim ja miałbym się przyjaźnić? Wszyscy w tej szkole to idioci. Banda idiotów! Są ze mną tylko dla swojego zysku! Wazeliniarze. Niczego nie chcą poza tym. Przy bliższym kontakcie uciekają. Bo kto z nich może się równać ze mną inteligencją? Ich słabe umysły nie potrafią znieść przebywania z kimś o takiej sile._

_Kiedy to piszę czuję coraz większą złość. To nie tak miało być! Miałem się odciąć! Nienawidzę go!_

_Łajdak._

_Łotr._

_Drań._

_Dupek._

_TO WSZYSTKO JEGO WINA!_

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Wiedział że ludzie się zmieniają. Ale tak szybko? Tak gwałtownie? Z coraz większym zainteresowaniem czytał dziennik. Może zaraz będzie mógł przeczytać o sprawie teraz najważniejszej, o horkruksach.

"Dlaczego nigdy nie spytałem Slughorna o jego rozmowę z Tomem na temat horkruksów? Kiedy to się wydarzyło?"

_17 maja 1941_

_Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałem się tak na poważnie nad problemem czystości krwi. Większość ludzi ze Slytherinu pochodzi z rodzin czysto krwistych czarodziei, rzadko, ale zdarzają się czarodzieje półkrwi. Wiem, że Salzar Slytherin był za oczyszczeniem szkoły z mugolaków (chociaż dużo ciekawszym i dosadniejszym określeniem jest **szlama**). Wiele osób jest za podporządkowaniem nam mugoli. I mają racje. Gdyby nie było mugoli ile rzeczy byłoby prostszych? Nie mogę wybaczyć mojemu ojcu tego, że tak podle potraktował moją matkę. Gdyby to ona miała władzę nad nim, coś takiego nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Nie musiałbym mieć do czynienia ze światem mugoli, nigdy nie byłbym w sierocińcu. Mugole z sierocińca również byli niezmiernie głupi. Rozumiałem jeszcze dzieci, przerażone moją mocą. Ale dorośli? Widziałem przerażenie w ich oczach. Mugoli powinno się zniewolić. _

_Nawet te rozmyślania przypomniały mi o Nim. Wspomniał kiedyś że, któreś z jego rodziców pochodziło z mugolskiej rodziny. Nie pamiętam czy mówił o matce czy o ojcu. Może to o ojca chodziło? Ach, o ile lepiej by było gdyby nigdy nie pozwolono mu uczyć się magii, o ile lepiej by było gdyby nigdy się nie urodził? Nigdy nie pojawiłby się tutaj, nigdy nie wbiłby mi tego sztyletu w serce._

_Wszystko więc przemawia za tym czysto krwistym punktem myślenia. Jednym z rodów, od wieków czysty, jest "szlachetny i starożytny" ród Blacków. W tej chwili w Hogwarcie przebywa bardzo wielu członków tej szacownej rodziny._

_Cały czas szukam Komnaty Tajemnic. Nic nie mam, jednak nie poddaję się. Wiem, że kiedyś mi się uda._

-Harry, tu jesteś - Hermiona cicho wkroczyła do pokoju. Ostatnio przyjaciele prawie nie rozmawiali. Wszyscy zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, bez takich urozmaiceń jak w szkole praktycznie nic się nie działo. Hermiona była bardzo zajęta wertowaniem książek, Ron z braku innego zajęcia ćwiczył zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią, a Harry zagłębiał się w wspomnienia Riddle'a. Siedzieli, każde gdzie indziej, spotykali się tylko w czasie posiłków. A czasem nawet i wtedy się nie widzieli. Ron nagle zaczął unikać Hermiony. Dziewczyna zagłębiona w swoich myślach jeszcze tego nie zauważyła. Harry miał pewne podejrzenia co do stanu chłopaka. Był bardzo nerwowy w towarzystwie dziewczyny i prawie w ogóle się do niej nie odzywał.

-Cześć Hermi. Co z horkruksami?

-Klapa, totalna klapa. Nic nie ma - Harry zauważył, że rozgląda się nerwowo. Nagle rzuciła kilka zaklęć niewerbalnych.

-Harry mam do ciebie kilka pytań. Nie chcę żeby Ron mógł nas zobaczyć ani usłyszeć - powiedziała szybko i... nagle pochyliła się i go pocałowała. A potem wybuchła płaczem. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć co tu się dzieje. Siedział obok Hermiony podczas gdy ona pochlipywała cicho.

-Hermiono, o co chodzi? Co takiego się stało?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi załzawionymi oczami. Po policzku spływała jej łza.

-Chodzi o Rona, tak? - pokiwała smętnie głową.

-O-o-n mni-e-e unika - powiedziała jąkając się. Od płaczu zabrakło jej tchu - Myśli, że tego nie widzę.

"Czyli jednak spostrzegła"

-Harry, a co jeśli on c-a-a-ły czas coś cz-u-uje do ni-e-ej? Do L-a-a-vend-e-r? -rozpłakała się ponownie. Po kilku minutach uspokoiła się.

-Harry, ty wiesz co jak czuję - dodała uspokajając się - Ja, ja już chciałam mu powiedzieć. A potem się tak zmienił. Nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

-Hermiono, po pierwsze uspokój się - widział, że dziewczyna jest bliska kolejnego wybuchu - Tak, wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Teraz, dlaczego sądzisz, że to unikanie może znaczyć o jego miłości do Lavender? Przecież widziałaś, że kategorycznie ze sobą skończyli. Spytaj się go o co chodzi.

-Ale, jak stracę jego przyjaźń? Jak mu powiem, że, że... go kocham? - To wyznanie ledwo przeszło jej przez gardło. I rozpłakała się na nowo.

"Czy ci dwoje muszą robić do siebie takie podchody?"

Pocieszając i uspokajając przyjaciółkę przypomniał sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Ronem.

_Harry zamierzał iść właśnie na kolację. Otworzył drzwi pokoju, który teraz zajmował. Zobaczył stojącego na progu Rona z ręką uniesioną by zapukać. Miał bardzo zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. Szybko otrząsnął się jednak._

_-Stary, musimy pogadać - zaczął rozmowę._

_-Właśnie to robimy - odpowiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem. Ron speszył się._

_-Ok, ale... Chodzi mi o bardziej osobistą rozmowę, możemy wejść do ciebie? - wkroczył do pokoju. Usiedli. Chłopiec z blizną czekał aż przyjaciel rozpocznie rozmowę. Jak na razie nie zanosiło się na to. Ron nagle wstał i rzucił kilka zaklęć niewerbalnie. Domyślił się, że były to zaklęcia wyciszające i uniemożliwiające wejście do pokoju. Potem ponownie usiadł. Czekali kolejne minuty. Po tym czasie Harry stwierdził, że powinien zacząć tą rozmowę._

_-Chodzi o Hermionę?_

_-Tak._

_-Ron, czemu jej unikasz?_

_Popatrzył na Harry'ego ze zdumieniem._

_-To aż tak widać?_

_-Tak. I jak myślisz jak ona musi się czuć jeśli to zauważyła?_

_-Nie sądzę żeby zauważyła._

_-Ale zauważy prędzej czy później._

_-Ja, nie wiem po prostu nie wiem. Jak mam jej powiedzieć że ją kocham? Przecież ona kogoś ma - Harry parsknął._

_-A niby kogo?_

_-No, np. Cormac McLaggen! Nie, to...to chyba przesada. Ale! Cały czas jest jeszcze Krum!_

_-Ron, ty w to wierzysz!? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś takim tłumokiem. Prawdą jest, że nikogo nie ma. Bądź Gryfonem a nie jakimś strachliwym Puchonem!_

_Popatrzył na niego spode łba._

_-Obiecaj, że nic jej nie powiesz! Muszę być pewien! - krzyczał - A kiedy jej powiem... Muszę się do tego przygotować. Obiecaj!_

_-Obiecuję._

Hermiona wreszcie się uspokoiła.

-Czyli sądzisz że nie kontaktuje się z Lavender? Że jej nie kocha?

-Nie, nie kocha jej.

-Na pewno?

-Tak.

-Obiecaj mi jedno. Nie możesz powiedzieć mu o naszej rozmowie. Muszę mieć pewność. Chcę się przygotować. Obiecaj.

-Obiecuję.

"Mam dejá vu. Dobrze chociaż, że Ron nie próbował mnie całować"

-Dziękuję, Harry. Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

Uśmiechnęła się. Po czym wyszła.

"O ile życie byłoby łatwiejsze gdyby ludzie odważniej mówili o uczuciach. Ale oni mimo swojej niepewności i smutku mają jakieś życie. Jedyne co mnie zajmuję to wyznania czternastolatka"

Tęsknił za Ginny, za jej towarzystwem, pocieszeniem. Nie mógł ryzykować kontaktowaniem się z nią. Dlatego coraz bardziej wciągał się w pamiętnik Toma. To była dla niego namiastka prawdziwego życia. Z jego smutkami, troskami i radościami. Chociaż ostatnio jedyne co dostrzegał to złość na przemian z chłodnym opanowaniem. Coś z Tomem było nie tak.

-Hermiono! - zawołał i zbiegł po schodach za nią - Mam coś co może cię zająć. To może być bardzo ważne.

Odwróciła się i przeczytała.

_23 maja 1941_

_Wojska zebrane przez Grindelwalda podążają w głąb Europy. Przyświeca im szczytna idea zniewolenia mugoli oraz wytępienia szlam. Mimo że na razie nic nie wskazuje na to by jego siły zaatakowały Anglię postanowiliśmy stworzyć coś na kształt oddziału w Hogwarcie. Jeśli tu dotrze my otworzymy bramy Hogwartu i wpuścimy go by dokonał dzieła zniszczenia. Wypędzi szlamy i wprowadzi nowy porządek. Nazwaliśmy się **śmierciożercami**. Na razie jest nas tylko garstka. Mimo wielu osób z podobnymi poglądami, nie możemy wtajemniczyć wszystkich Ślizgonów. Nasza misja będzie delikatna, niestety w Slytherinie domu intryg nie można mieć pewności co do intencji. Ktoś może nas wydać._

_Na razie jestem pewien kilku osób:_

_1) Avery (jak na razie jest najlojalniejszy. Jesteśmy razem na roku więc go znam)_

_2) Mulciber (również lojalny, trzeba uważać jednak na jego porywczość)_

_3) Maximé (odważny, dobry intrygant, od razu go polubiłem)_

_4) Carl (czystokrwisty, jako jedyny ze swojej rodziny wylądował w Slytherinie, byłbym jednak ostrożny)_

_5) Walburga Black (rok starsza, ma odpowiednie podejście do spraw krwi, jednak wolałbym na razie jej nie wtajemniczać)_

_6) Alphard Black (jednak nie, mimo przynależności do wielkiogo rodu Blacków nie przywiązuje wagi do sprawy krwi)_

_7) Lucretia Black (jednak nie, ma taki sam stosunek do krwi co Alphard, jej kuzyn)_

_8) Orion Black (jedenastolatek, można wywierać na niego spory wpływ)_

_9) Cygnus Black (rówieśnik Oriona, można wywierać na niego spory wpływ)_

_Postawiłem na Blacków i kilku moich najbliższych sług współpracowników. _

_Niech wreszcie dokona się wielkie dzieło Grindelwalda!_

-O cholera. Harry...

* * *

**Tradycyjnie proszę o komentarze i mam nadzieję że się podobało.**

**P.S. Polecacie książkę "Felix, Net i Nika"? Byłam niedawno na filmie (wiem, błąd, powinnam zacząć od książki) i nie wiem czy kupić czy nie. Ok to tyle.**


	3. Rozdział Trzeci

**Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Miałam dodać to w zeszły weekend, ale ciągle goście i goście. W ramach bonusu dodam niedługo rozdział czwarty. Co do jakiejś regularności to w moim wypadku będzie to trudne zważywszy, że wena różnie sobie skacze, ale mam dostęp do komputera w weekendy, więc to wtedy będą pojawiały się aktualizacje, dzisiaj to wyjątek, jestem chora.**

**Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze i dodanie do alertów, proszę róbcie to dalej, naprawdę daje kopa, a teraz coś mój Wen się zawiesił :)**

**Na tym rozdziale kończy się przydługawy wstęp, wreszcie przechodzimy do akcji właściwej. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział Trzeci**

-Nie, nie możesz tego zrobić! - Hermiona krzyczała, a Ron zrobił się purpurowy z gniewu.

-Harry, ja nawet nie rozumiem po co!

-To daj mi wytłumaczyć!

-To tłumacz!

-To nie wrzeszcz!

-To ty się ucisz!

Hermiona wreszcie nie wytrzymała:

-_Sillencio!_ Co wy robicie? - po czym ciszej - Harry, przedstaw swoje racje - rzekła tonem mediatora. Harry otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął.

-Ach, tak przepraszam. _Sonorus._

-Ekhem - odchrząknął przygotowując się do mowy - Czytając pamiętnik Riddle'a uderzyło mnie to jak normalnie się zachowywał. Przełom nastąpił dopiero 28 kwietnia 1941. Coś się zmieniło. W jego wpisach czuć było jedynie złość. Dlatego sądzę, że powinienem cofnąć się w czasie by poznać Toma i powstrzymać tego kogoś zanim złamie mu serce.

-Harry a teraz moje kontrargumenty - powiedziała ignorując Rona, usilnie domagającego się o uwagę - Nie możesz zmienić czegoś co już było. To paradoks czasu. Nie możesz cofnąć się do przeszłości i zabić własnego dziadka w młodości ponieważ wtedy nigdy byś się nie urodził. Skoro nigdy nie mógłbyś się urodzić nie mógłbyś zabić własnego dziadka, i tak dalej i tak dalej. To błędne koło!

-Hermiono, czy ktoś to kiedykolwiek udowodnił? - powiedział Harry spokojnie.

Zawahała się.

-Nie, ale...

-Jakie ale? Skoro tego nie udowodnili to tak nie musi być.

Ron znowu wskazywał na siebie.

-Cicho Ron!

-Już jest - powiedział kpiąco Harry. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego wilkiem.

-Ale to najprawdopodobniejsza teoria!

Ron wstał z krzesła i zaczął potrząsać Hermioną. Dziewczyna wyrwała się.

-Czego Ron?! _Sonorus!_

-No wreszcie - odetchnął, po czym uśmiechnął się - Wydaje mi się, że o czymś zapomnieliście. Harry nie cofnie się w czasie. Nie mamy zmieniaczy czasu. Zniszczyliśmy je rok temu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

-Kochany Ronie. To akurat nie jest problemem. Istnieje zaklęcie pozwalające na jednokrotne wysłanie w dany rok na miesiąc jednej osoby.

-To świetnie! Hermiono podaj mi to zaklęcie i idę.

-Po pierwsze zaklęcie jest bardzo trudne, po drugie by przenieść się w czasie to druga osoba musiałaby rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie, a potrzecie nie powiem ci dopóki tego nie przedyskutujemy.

-Hermiono, co tu dyskutować? - Ron włączył się do rozmowy - Harry chce wejść do paszczy lwa, odwiedzić czasy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo!

-Voldemorta - wtrącił Harry.

-Vol..Vol...Voldemorta!

-Ron ma rację.

-A mi się wydaję, że znajdę tam coś ważnego. Mam takie przeczucie. Czy ono kiedykolwiek mnie zmyliło?

"Nie. Tak. Tylko wtedy gdy mieliśmy «ratować» Syriusza. Ale to moja karta przetargowa. Nie mogę im tego powiedzieć."

-Nie - powiedział Ron.

-No właśnie. Prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy co dalej robić. Hermiona wyśle mnie w przeszłość. Ja będę mógł poszukać jakichś poszlak. Wiem, że uda mi się coś znaleźć.

"Wątpię w to. Ale nie mogę już tu wytrzymać. Nie mam życia. Oni przynajmniej są zakochani, mają swoje problemy. A ja? Muszę wreszcie coś zrobić. Nie mogę trwać w tej bezczynności"

Hermiona zaczęła się wahać. Musiała przyznać, że argumenty przyjaciela były przekonujące.

"Już mam cię po mojej stronie."

-Harry... Ale masz mi obiecać, że będziesz ostrożny.

-Miona! Ty się tak po prostu zgadzasz?

-To brzmi racjonalnie, a my od tygodni nie mamy pomysłu co robić. Potrzebujemy jakichś wskazówek.

-Ech... Jak się uprzesz to nie odpuścisz?

-Widzę, że dobrze mnie znasz, Ron.

"Chyba coś się ruszyło. Oboje patrzą się na siebie maślanymi oczyma."

-Ok. Możemy wrócić do omawiania, eee... naszego planu? - nieśmiało wtrącił chłopiec.

-Tak, jasne - Hermiona otrząsnęła się - Zaklęcia można użyć tylko raz danego roku. Jeżeli przeniesiesz się do roku 1000, będziesz mógł zastać wysłany do 999 lub 1001, ale nigdy do 1000 - tłumaczyła mu powoli. Harry czuł się jak w przedszkolu, Hermiona chyba nie miała wysokiego mniemania o jego inteligencji. - Jeśli Tom załamał się około 28 kwietnia, czyli to wtedy musiało zdarzyć się coś złego. Dlatego wyślę cię w dzień... Myślę że najlepszą datą będzie 25 marca. Będziesz miał czas aby zapoznać się w sytuacji. Pamiętaj, masz tylko miesiąc. Inkantacja zaklęcia brzmi _tiempo atras_*_. _Żeby wysłać kogokolwiek za pomocą tego zaklęcia potrzeba dwóch osób. Wysyłanej i wysyłającej. To moja magia musi cię wysłać cię w przeszłość. Twoja magia musi zapamiętać twoje naturalne czasy. Musisz też postarać się dotrzeć w jednym kawałku. Wysyłanie kogoś w przeszłość jest jak teleportacja. Tak więc trzy zadania. Zachować życie, zapamiętać swoje czasy i wrócić do nich. Gdyby jednak twoje ciało było zgrożone śmiercią, gdybyś zaczął umierać, a twoja magia nie jest wtedy wstanie działać, wtedy moja magia przyciąga cię z powrotem. Moja magia pełni rolę liny ratunkowej. Tylko wtedy możesz wrócić przed czasem. Rozumiesz?

Harry kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu.

-To co? Wysyłasz mnie?

-Harry! Ty to byś chciał wszystko od razu! A myślałeś o jakimś pseudonimie? Nie możesz się pojawić tam jako Harry Potter! Skąd miałbyś się tam wziąć? To muszą być czasy kiedy do szkoły chodził lub właśnie skończył ją twój dziadek. To by zrodziło spore zamieszanie.

-To może...

-Nazwisko Black też odpada. Blackowie mają bardzo dobrze udokumentowane dzieje, poza tym akurat teraz jest ich w Hogwarcie bardzo wielu.

-Skąd ona wiedziała? - Harry szepnął do Rona.

-Po sześciu latach nie przyzwyczaiłeś się? - odpowiedział chłopak również szeptem.

-Czyli potrzebujemy jakiegoś mugolskiego nazwiska, osoby której nigdy nie było w Hogwarcie. Wtedy nikt nie ustali kim byłeś. Imię też powinieneś zmienić. - Hermiona w zamyśleniu kontynuowała swój wywód. Zapadła cisza. Harry'emu myśl o zmianie nazwiska wydała się tak abstrakcyjna, że nawet nie próbował się nad tym zastanawiać. W końcu ciszę, jak zwykle, przerwała Hermiona.

-Pierwsze nazwiska o jakich pomyślałam to moje, Granger i - zarumieniła się - Snape...

Ron wybuchł śmiechem, a Harry spiekł raka.

-Cha-a-a, cha, cha! Harry Snape! Merlinie!

-Ron, on nie zostanie Harrym, chyba nie słuchałeś. Ale myślę, że Snape to jednak nieodpowiednie nazwisko. To co Harry, zgadzasz się na Granger czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Bo raczej nie chciałbyś nosić nazwiska swojego wujostwa, Dursley, co?

-Za żadne skarby! Niech będzie i Granger. A imię?

-Ok, mam pomysł. Zawsze podobało mi się imię Anthony – Hermiona rozmarzyła się.

-Anthony Granger? Mnie się podoba - Ron wyraził swoją opinię.

-Och, Anthony? Nie możemy zostać przy Harrym? Będzie mi się mylić.

-Nie wybrzydzaj. Mamy większe problemy.

Następne kilka godzin obmyślali szczegóły planu. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik.

* * *

*zaklęcie wymyślone przeze mnie. Z hiszpańskiego _tiempo_ to czas, _atras_ to z tyłu, z powrotem, do tyłu.

**Ten jako ostatni jest taki krótki. Dalej akcja się rozwija. Zapraszam do wyrażania swoich opinii!**


	4. Rozdział Czwarty

**Witajcie! Oto zapowiedziany czwarty rozdział! Postanowiłam mimo wszystko odpowiadać ma wasze komentarz (kobieta zmienną jest :p). Wiem, znowu mam poślizg. Ważne, że rozdział jest. Nie traktujcie moich prac jako dzieło mojego życia, są to tylko wprawki, a dzięki umieszczaniu ich tutaj mogę usłyszeć/przeczytać waszą obiektywną opinię. **

_Alishacet_** dzięki, wiem, że zawsze mogę liczyć na twoją opinię. Od ciebie jak zwykle coś na dowartościowanie. Faktycznie to zdanie nie brzmiało jakoś dobrze, chyba na końcu powinnam inaczej odmienić. Strasznie męczyłam się z tym, żeby odpowiednio wytłumaczyć o co mi chodzi. Cóż, myśli widziałam i tak i tak. Skoro już zaczęłam w ten sposób to będę tak kontynuować, najwyżej przed każdym rozdziałem umieszczę przypomnienie. Trzecie. Mam koszmarne problemy z dialogami, albo przy każdym dodaję jakiś opis, albo przy żadnym nic nie napiszę. Wiem teraz żeby zwrócić na to uwagę.**

_Malinoowa_**, dzięki, wiem, że ktoś będzie to czytał. Co do twojego opowiadania, zajrzałam, mam w najbliższym czasie w planach przeczytanie do końca i zostawienie komentarza.**

_Tosia_**, faktycznie teraz jak o tym myślę, to faktycznie byli ci Grangerowie, jednak w fabule w niczym to nie przeszkodzi. Myślę, że lepsze to od Pottera albo Blacka. I miałam problem z tym **_**sonorus, **_**ale w końcu stwierdziłam, że tak to zostawię. Cieszę się, że mam kolejnych czytelników, a teraz, zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty.**

"Harry, pamiętaj jesteś Harry Potter. Masz prawie siedemnaście lat, twój czas to 1997 rok. Harry, pamiętaj jesteś Harry Potter. Masz prawie siedemnaście lat, twój czas to 1997 rok. Harry, pamiętaj jesteś Harry Potter. Masz prawie siedemnaście lat, twój czas to 1997 rok. Harry..."

Powtarzał to jak mantrę. Czuł, że magia Hermiony oplata go i próbuje wcisnąć w dziurkę wielkości łepka od szpilki. Nie mógł teraz stracić świadomości ponieważ dryfowałby wtedy bez celu pojawiając się to tu, to tam na kilka sekund. Czuł że magia przyciska go coraz mocniej kiedy usłyszał głos Hermiony.

-_Tiempo atras!_

I wszystko ustało. Cisza. Spokój. Czy to wiatr?

Odtworzył oczy. Był nad jeziorem w Hogwarcie. Musiał być późny wieczór. Wiało, strasznie wiało. I deszcz. To go natychmiast ocuciło. Wstał i rzucił się biegiem.

Udało mu się przenieść w czasie małą, podręczną torbę. Była w niej różdżka, kilka szat, podrobione dokumenty. Dotarł do bramy Hogwartu. Nikogo jak na razie nie spotkał. Może to i dobrze. Ale jak miał się dostać do dyrektora?

Szedł w zamyśleniu przez korytarz kiedy nagle dostrzegł dyrektora.

"Dyrektora? Jeszcze nie wtedy. Tylko _profesor_ Dumbledore"

-Dzień dobry. Jak sądzę jest pan jednym z nauczycieli w tej szkole - chłopak zaczął rozmowę - Mam być nowym uczniem. Czy mógłby pan zaprowadzić mnie do dyrektora Dippeta?

-Owszem - odpowiedział dyrektor badając Harry'ego dokładnie zza swoich okularów - Jak ci na imię chłopcze?

-Anthony Granger, profesorze.

-Ach, Granger? Jestem profesor Dumbledore, Anthony. A teraz zaprowadzę cię do dyrektora. Gabinet jest zaraz za rogiem.

Dotarli do kamiennego gargulca.

-Tu drogi Anthony wchodzi się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Harry wiedział, ale by zrobić lepsze wrażenie udał zdumienie.

-_Otium sine litteris mors est et hominis vivi sepultura* _- Dubledore wypowiedział hasło i gargulec odsunął się odsłaniając schody. Gdy wjechali na samą górę ich oczom ukazały się drzwi. Dyrektor zapukał.

"_Przyszły _dyrektor" - Harry zgaił się w myślach.

-Wejdź Albusie - usłyszał cichy głos. Pochodził on od wątłego staruszka, tego samego, którego widział we wspomnieniach Toma Riddle w drugiej klasie. - O co chodzi?

-Przyprowadziłem nowego ucznia Armando. Ma sprawę do ciebie.

-Ach - Dippet jakby dopiero teraz zauważył przybysza - Słucham, chłopcze. Jak ci na imię?

-Anthony, panie dyrektorze. Anthony Granger. Chodziłem dotychczas do pewnej amerykańskiej szkoły magii, jednak z przyczyn dla mnie nieznanych rodzice postanowili mnie tu przenieść. Wiem że jest środek roku szkolnego jednak z tego co wiem sprawa jest nagląca. Dlatego proszę o przyjęcie mnie do szkoły - wyjął z torby stosik papierów - Oto moje dokumenty. Wśród nich jest moje świadectwo z trzeciej klasy.

_-Harry, zrobimy tak. Musisz być na jednym roku z Riddlem. Będziesz zmuszony do udawania czwartoklasisty. Szczerze mówiąc nie zakończyłeś jeszcze okresu dojrzewania więc będzie cię można wziąć za mocno wyrośniętego czternastolatka. Co do dokumentów rzuciłam na nie silne czary. Nikt nie odkryje, że są podrobione. Musieliby je badać przez wiele tygodni w laboratoriach - wyjaśniała Hermiona_

Profesor Dippet przejrzał świadectwo i akt urodzenia.

-Widzę tu same dobre oceny, panie Granger. W której szkole magii się pan uczył?

-W Croton.

-No, no, no. Szkoła z renomą - zamyślił się - Co by tu z tobą zrobić. Co o tym myślisz Albusie? - odezwał się do swojego nauczyciela transmutacji.

"Podobno nawet za czasów Dippeta szkołą faktycznie rządził Dumbledore. Czy dyrektor Dippet na prawdę nie był zdolny do najmniejszej samodzielnej decyzji? We wszystkim musiał się radzić Dumbledore'a?"

-Sądzę, że nie możemy odmówić uczniowi kształcenia się. Ponieważ 7 kwietnia zaczyna się przerwa wielkanocna, Anthony będzie mógł się przyzwyczaić do szkoły, by po przerwie mógł wrócić do szkoły i zacząć się porządnie uczyć. Czy może tak być Armando?

-Myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł Albusie.

"To prawda. Dubledore mógłby kazać używać jako karę zaklęcie _Criciatus _na lekcjach,a Dippet zgodziłby się bez mrugnięcia okiem."

-Chłopcze, chciałbym cię jeszcze o coś spytać. Możliwe, że to moje stare oczy mnie mamią, jednak czy nie masz przypadkiem zielono-niebieskich włosów?

-Dokładnie panie dyrektorze są turkusowe.

-Czy jesteś metamorfomagiem?

Harry dokładnie przypomniał sobie co mówiła mu przyjaciółka.

-Byłem. Byłem metamorfomagiem, jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn moje umiejętności w tym zakresie przestały się rozwijać - powtarzał dokładnie wypowiedź Hermiony, słowo po słowie, tak by niczego nie przekręcić - Jedyne co mi zostało to te charakterystyczne włosy.

-To wielka szkoda. Tacy ludzie zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Dawno nie mieliśmy w murach Hogwartu metamorfomaga - jego oczy się zamgliły, kiedy dyrektor przypominał sobie przeszłość. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero głos drugiego nauczyciela.

-Pozostaje jeszcze problem przydzielenia Anthony'ego do odpowiedniego domu.

-Sądzisz, że w takim przypadku powinniśmy użyć Tiary Przydziału?

Dyrektor kiwnął głową po czym kazał Harry'emu usiąść na krześle i nałożył na jego głowę Tiarę. Usłyszał głos Tiary rozbrzmiewający w jego głowie.

"_Harry, Harry. Jak na Gryfona jesteś bardzo podstępny. Może tym razem Slytherin?"_

"Tak. Proszę. To bardzo ważne dla misji. Muszę być w Slytherinie, mimo że sercem na zawsze pozostanę Gryfonem"

_"Hmm, teraz brzmisz jak prawdziwy Gryfon - _zamyśliła się -_ W drodze wyjątku mogę cię przydzielić do Slytherinu. Jednak Harry Anthony, masz u mnie kredyt zaufania. Nie zawiedź mnie. Nie zwykłam robić takich przekrętów"_

"Dziękuję Tiaro, nie zawiodę cię"

-Slytherin! - wykrzyknęła Tiara. Harry odetchnął z ulgą a na twarzach dyrektorów, teraźniejszego i przyszłego, pojawiło się zdumienie.

-Albusie, obudź Horacego i poproś żeby zaprowadził nowego ucznia do ich Dormitorium. Dopilnuj też żeby pojawiło się tam nowe łóżko. A teraz wyjdźcie, Anthony powinien się już położyć. Jest po jedenastej, a musi być zmęczony podróżą z Ameryki - dyrektor mówił to z taką stanowczością jaką jeszcze nigdy u niego nie zaobserwowano.

Gdy dyrektor wypowiedział te słowa poczuł, że rzeczywiście jest bardzo zmęczony. Podróże w czasie bardzo męczyły, a z tego co powiedziała Hermiona potrzebował teraz dużo siły.

_-Musisz dużo odpoczywać. Twojej magii będzie ciągle ubywało ponieważ musi utrzymywać więź ze mną i z naszymi czasami. Jeśli wyczerpie ci się, zadziała moja lina ratunkowa i wciągnie cię z powrotem. Wtedy nie będzie już możliwości powrotu. Dlatego masz dużo odpoczywać i dawać możliwość na zregenerowanie się. Oczywiście nie musisz się obawiać, że odlecisz drugiego dnia bo jesteś bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, ale po kilku zarwanych nockach ryzyko wzrasta. Zrozumiałeś?_

Zrozumiał. Nawet gdyby chciał się opierać to nie dałby rady. Jedyne o czym marzył to znaleźć się w wygodnym łóżku. I znajdzie się. Posłania przecież musiały być przystosowane do szlacheckich tyłków Ślizgonów.

* * *

*_"Życie bez zajęć naukowych i literackich jest śmiercią i grobem żywego człowieka"_ ~ Seneka.

**Jeszcze jedno. Jak oceniacie poprawność ortograficzną i interpunkcyjną? Potrzebuję bety, czy obejdzie się? Jak na razie w wyłapywaniu błędów pomaga mi word, ale i on nie jest doskonały i interpunkcji nie sprawdzi. Piszcie.**


	5. Rozdział Piąty

_Wen mnie trzyma więc oto prezentuję rozdział piąty. W zamyśle historia miała się składać z około 10 rozdziałów, ale pomysłów mi przybywa i tam to będzie bardziej koniec początku niż początek końca :). A tak serio to raczej mniej więcej środek, chociaż kto wie?_

_Czas teraz odpowiedzieć na wasze komentarze. Dziękuję wam za nie, gdy tylko je widzę szczerzę się jak głupia. Z dumą pragnę też oznajmić, że Przyjaciel ma już 2000 wyświetleń, co jest dla mnie dużą liczbą. _

_**Ruda098** co tu pisać cieszę się, że mam kolejną czytelniczkę. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę Cię, a i Harry da sobie radę (chyba). **Seshi** co do zaklęcia cofania w czasie, jeszcze o nim będzie. Przecież znając Hermionę nie wzięłaby niczego tak po prostu na wiarę, musiała mieć jakiś dowód, powód. A za opowiadanie wzięłam się właśnie głównie dlatego, że czytając inne nie podobało mi się jak autorzy podchodzili do podróży w czasie, tu przedstawiam swoją własną wariację na ten temat. I przepraszam, ale miałam zaznaczoną opcję moderowania anonimowych komentarzy, która wymagała "przepuszczenia" ich przeze mnie. Już zmienione, bo i tak przepuszczałam wszystkie, w końcu każdy ma prawo (a nawet powinien) się wypowiedzieć. **Maciek22999** masz wiele racji, ale kilka rzeczy trzeba skreślić. Przez Harry'ego czy nie, tego się dowiesz. Mimo wszystko to nie pójdzie tak łatwo, prosto z punktu A do B, zamierzam wprowadzić trochę zakrętów. Tego typu historia musi być w pewnym stopniu schematyczna, ale nie aż tak. Relacja HarryxTom będzie trochę inna. Drugim powodem dlaczego to piszę to różne historie jakie przychodziły mi do głowy oglądając drzewo genealogiczne Blacków. Postanowiłam wpleść je tutaj, więc mam nadzieję, że zainteresują was też watki poboczne. Historia Toma właściwie jest tylko takim pretekstem i spoiwem. **Alishacet** i **Tosia**, wiem trochę sobie w tym rozdziale odpuściłam, ale Dumbledore też nie zostawiłby nastolatka na deszczu, bez noclegu, samego. I nie. Zdecydowanie nie będzie miał ZA łatwo. Już się o to postaram. Po za tym staram się żeby było w miarę kanonicznie, dlatego Harry z wiedzą o Horkruksach musiał być po szóstej klasie, a Tom w czwartej, ponieważ już rok później odnalazł bazyliszka. **justynaleniwiec** - dziękuję :) **Ath-April** miło mi słyszeć te słowa zwłaszcza, że pierwszy rozdział nie został tak ciepło przyjęty. Wiem, wiem, kolejna osoba zwraca mi uwagę na dialogi. Albo przesadzam przy opisach albo je pomijam. Tu chyba będzie w porządku._

_Zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

_Dla przypomnienia - _"cudzysłów" - myśli Harry'ego.

* * *

**Rozdział Piąty.**

-Ej ty, nowy, wstawaj! - dostał poduszką od jakiegoś niskiego blondyna.

"To dla mnie jest niski. Na swój wiek ma całkiem przyzwoity wzrost."

Rozejrzał się. Kilku chłopców stało, kilku jeszcze siedziało na swoich łóżkach. Wszyscy byli mniej więcej podobnego wzrostu, tak około 160, 165 centymetrów.

Nałożył okulary. Chłopcy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Nikt nie chciał rozpoczynać rozmowy. W końcu któryś się odważył.

-Kim jesteś? - zapytał chłopak o ciemnej karnacji i przydługich, czarnych sterczących włosach. Był wysoki i tęgi.

-Nazywam się Anthony Granger.

-Twoje nazwisko nic mi nie mówi. Status krwi?

-Nie wiem - Harry szybko musiał wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. Gdyby był czystej musiałby należeć do któregoś z niewielu czarodziejskich rodów - Zostałem adoptowany. Chociaż na pewno wiem że ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi. O matce nic.

Oczy chłopca zwęziły się.

-Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Bez mrugnięcia okiem Harry wyjaśnił im wszystko.

-Skończyłeś już to przesłuchanie? - usłyszał głos przepełniony pogardą. Dopiero teraz zauważył chłopca siedzącego na fotelu. W przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów był już całkowicie ubrany i nie wydawał się zaspany.

"Tom"

-Nasz nowy uczeń będzie potrzebował swojego przewodnika po Hogwarcie. Myślę, że zajmę się nim osobiście. Ale zanim jeszcze zejdziemy na śniadanie. Nie powinniście się przedstawić? - zrobił pauzę - Coś wam się nie śpieszy. Zatem, Anthony - kąciki ust uniosły się w górę - zostałeś obudzony przez Carla Maxa, - wskazał owego niskiego blondyna . Obok niego widzisz Avery'ego - popatrzył na chłopca o bezbarwnym wyrazie twarzy. Jedyne co biło z nich to jasne niebieskie oczy kontrastujące z kasztanowymi włosami. Tam stoi Maximé Arnaud - chłopiec trzymał się na uboczu i miał lekko za długie czarne włosy i ciemną karnację - I na koniec Mulciber - zobaczył tęgiego chłopca. Już spodziewał się ujrzeć twarz nigdy nie skalaną myślą jak u Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, kiedy bardzo się zdziwił. W głębi czaszki osadzone były inteligentne oczy - Ja, nazywam się Tom. A teraz macie się przygotować do śniadania! - chłopcy popatrzyli na niego z niechęcią. No może nie wszyscy.

W głowie Harry'ego rozbrzmiały słowa:

"_Przy bliższym kontakcie uciekają. Bo kto z nich może się równać ze mną inteligencją? Ich słabe umysły nie potrafią znieść przebywania z kimś o takiej sile."_

Teraz był pewien kto tu rządzi. Jeszcze zanim stał się zły i krwiożerczy, Tom miał władzę.

Zauważył, że obiekt jego rozmyślań wymyka się po cichu z dormitorium.

-Czyli nasz _Lord_ się tobą zainteresował? - Carl powiedział z ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem.

* * *

Szybko się ubrał i popędził za grupką chłopców z jego rocznika. Gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego oniemiał z wrażenia. Był tu już przecież, ale czas zamazał w jego pamięci niesamowity wygląd tego pomieszczenia. Niski sufit przez który widać było jezioro. Zielone lampy zwisające z tego sufitu. Wszędzie zieleń. A jaki inny kolor mógłby dominować w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym? Cały pokój wydawał się być większy i przestronniejszy niż ten w Gryfindorze.

"Nawet w szkole Ślizgoni mają lepsze warunki? Nie ma to jak szkolna równość"

Lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie dotarło do niego, że nawet podoba mu się to miejsce w którym będzie musiał mieszkać przez najbliższy miesiąc. Ta wszechobecna zieleń. Jego ulubiony kolor. Kolor oczu jego matki. Kolor wiosny, życia, nadziei.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań. Wolał nie zgubić swojej grupki. Jak inaczej miałby się wydostać z lochów? Co prawda już tu był, ale przecież pamięć mogła go mylić. I kto wie co mogło się tu zmienić?

Chłopcy próbowali rozmawiać normalnie i prawie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Wcale go nie ignorowali, próbowali tylko udawać, że nie było nic nie zwykłego w takim przybyciu nowego ucznia, a i w samym tym uczniu. Ale widział ich zaciekawione spojrzenia.

"Długo tak nie wytrzymają. Zaraz któryś zapyta"

Zarejestrował jeszcze tylko, że w grupce nie było Riddle'a.

-Granger, co jest z twoimi włosami? - powiedział Carl tonem, którym zwykle odzywał się Malfoy.

Harry szybko rozejrzał się. Skąd Hermiona...

"Granger to ty głupku! Zapomniałeś już o włosach? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą zastanawiałeś się kto pierwszy zapyta"

-Co miało by z nimi być? - naiwnie zapytał. Chłopak skrzywił się i wziął jeden z jego przydługawych kosmyków w dłonie.

-Och, Granger, nie sądzisz że normalne włosy mają taki kolor. Farbujesz je? W szkole to jest zakazane.

"Przysięgam, ten chłopak musi być spokrewniony z Malfoyami. Te grymasy i jad w głosie..."

-Nie. Po prostu takie są. Kiedyś zmieniały kolory. Teraz już nie - starał się powiedzieć to tak jakby to było na porządku dziennym. Carl cały czas przyglądał się turkusowemu pasemku z przymrużonymi oczami.

"Powinienem wcześniej je skrócić. Teraz jeszcze bardziej rzucają się w oczy. Ale jak zwykle o tym nie pomyślałem. Chociaż wtedy nic nie zasłaniało by mojej blizny na czole. I tak źle i tak niedobrze."

-Naoglądałeś się już? - warknął zirytowany. Chłopak zabrał nagle dłoń. Wrócił ze świata swoich rozmyślań.

-Tak, Granger. - Obrzucił Harry'ego Anthony'ego jadowitym spojrzeniem, a chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz.

Reszta przyglądała się tej scenie. Avery z kamienną twarzą jakby nic nie zauważył. Mulciber w zamyśleniu zmarszczył brwi. Za to na ustach Maximé błąkał się uśmieszek.

-Chłopcy, po prostu chodźmy na śniadanie. - Harry pierwszy raz usłyszał głos Maximé. Chłopak wyglądał na nieśmiałego i do tej pory nie odzywał się. Harry był zdumiony. Pierwszy raz usłyszał taki miły i łagodny ton głosu u Ślizgona. Nie żeby wszyscy Ślizgoni byli źli, cyniczni i sarkastyczni, ale jakoś na takich nigdy nie trafiał. A tu taka niespodzianka.

Popatrzył jeszcze niechętnie na Carla po czym skinął głową.

"Lepiej nie robić sobie wrogów pierwszego dnia"

Kiedy już szli dalej podszedł do chłopaka.

-Sorry, że tak naskoczyłem. Jestem bardzo zmęczony.

Tym razem to Carl spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na rozmówcę. Po czym przyśpieszył kroku.

"No tak. Przepraszanie nie jest zbyt Ślizgońskie. A niech to szlag!"

Rozmyślał ponuro. Powinien wpasować się w ich środowisko. Ślizgoni przecież nie przepraszają! Czy teraz przyjmą go do swojej grupki? Gdy tak pogrążony w rozmyślaniach zobaczył drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Zamknął oczy. Przekroczy próg i dopiero wtedy je otworzy. Żeby zobaczyć jak bardzo Hogwart się różnił.

Powoli uchylił powieki. Co tam będzie? Inaczej ustawione stoły? Inna dekoracja? Sufit? A może wszystko będzie inne?

Tak samo. Na czterdzieści lat przed jego urodzeniem Wielka Sala była identyczna.

To był dla niego szok. Czy Hogwart się nie zmieniał? Może i ludzie wyglądali inaczej, mieli inne stroje, inne fryzury, ale czy nikt nie próbował zmieniać tutaj niczego w wystroju?

"Może nigdy nie trzeba było? Może Hogwart był doskonały?"

Szedł tak w zamyśleniu. Usiadł na brzegu stołu nawet nie patrząc koło kogo. Zauważył tylko, że Maximé szepcze coś do ucha Toma a potem usłyszał:

-Granger, chodź tu! Tu jest miejsce! - podniósł wzrok na Toma. Zapraszał go by usiadł koło niego? Dziwne. Ale mimo to przesiadł się.

-Maximé mówił mi, że już miałeś małe starcie z Carlem - wskazał na drugi koniec stołu gdzie siedzieli Carl, Mulciber i Avery. Ci pierwsi rozmawiali o czymś z z młodszą dziewczyną ("Czego oni mogli chcieć od jakiejś jedenastolatki?"), Avery tylko się im przyglądał, z twarzą bez wyrazu. - To straszny głupek, więc nie radzę ci z nim trzymać.

Riddle mówił to zwyczajnie. A Harry ciągle dziwił się, że może tak spokojne rozmawiać z mordercą swoich rodziców.

"Wtedy jeszcze nie!"

-Powiedziałeś, że oprowadzisz mnie po szkole. Jaką my tu mamy pierwszą lekcję...? - mruknął szukając planu lekcji - Gdzie mamy eliksiry? - powiedział żeby przerwać strumień swoich myśli.

-W takiej salce na drugim piętrze. Zajęcia prowadzi profesor Slughorn. Musiałeś już go poznać. To opiekun naszego domu - miękkim głosem wtrącił się Maximé.

-Wiem. Potem... Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Kto...?

-Profesor Keetleburg*- wskazał na mężczyznę około trzydziestoletniego, o rudych włosach, silnego i pełnego życia. Harry przypomniał sobie jak wyglądał za jego czasów. Staruszek, słaby, wątły, praktycznie bez włosów. Opieka nad nie raz bardzo niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami potrafi diametralnie zmienić człowieka.

-Chyba nie uczy tu długo?

-Masz rację. To jego drugi rok. Facet wyraźnie odróżnia się od reszty. Reszta profesorów chyba przekroczyła już osiemdziesiątkę - tym razem to Tom mu odpowiedział. - Co masz potem?

-Wróżbiarstwo i dwa zajęcia z zaklęć. Te eliksiry, też mam podwójne. A wy co?

-Będziemy mieli z tobą pierwsze trzy lekcje. A wróżbiarstwo to bzdury więc będziesz chodził sam - Riddle dziwnie się uśmiechnął.

Harry był zdziwiony, że już zdołał zbliżyć się do Voldemorta. Pewnie pomagał mu jego wygląd, a Riddlem kierowała zwykła ciekawość. Tak. Tak musiało być.

Ale Tom jakoś nie pytał. Dlaczego? Harry'ego drażnił ten brak zainteresowania. Ale nie miał na co narzekać. Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze. Kontrolował sytuację. Chyba. Ale było coś co go w Riddle'u niepokoiło. I to nie wcale uprzedzenie związane z jego czynami w przyszłości. Czuł się jakby chłopak wszystko już wiedział. Patrzył na niego spokojnie, ale czuł bijącą od niego moc.

"_Przy bliższym kontakcie uciekają. Bo kto z nich może się równać ze mną inteligencją? Ich słabe umysły nie potrafią znieść przebywania z kimś o takiej sile."_

Ta myśl boleśnie obijała się w jego głowie. Czy on wytrzyma przy swoim największym wrogu, obdarzonym już w dzieciństwie taką mocą?

By skupić się na czymś innym obserwował swoich współlokatorów. Carl zerkał czasami z niechęcią i przestrachem na Riddle'a. Widział, że ci dwaj nie darzą się miłością. Anthony Harry przypomniał sobie ironiczną uwagę dotyczącą Riddle'a wygłoszoną przez chłopaka po wyjściu tego pierwszego z dormitorium. Tak. Ich niechęć do siebie była bardzo widoczna.

Kiedy nie zajmował się rzucaniem ukradkowych spojrzeń na Riddle'a pogrążonego w dyskusji z Maximé, Carl swobodnie rozmawiał Mulciberem. Avery nadal przyglądał im się bez słowa. Harry próbował uporządkować sobie w głowie z kim trzyma dany chłopak. Mulciber-Carl, Riddle najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu Maximé ("Czy oni ciągle tak na niego wołali? Maximé, ciągle Maximé?") a Avery siedział sam. No właśnie, Avery. Siedział zamknięty w sobie i milczący. Czasami tylko potakiwał kiedy Carl go o to prosił. I tylko tyle. Siedział, milczał, obserwował. Nie wydawał się nie lubiany. Może poprostu nie potrzebował takich kontaktów z rówieśnikami co inni?

Oczy chłopca właśnie spoczęły na Harrym. Jego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wydawało się przenikać go na wskroś. Harry przypomniał sobie co wiedział o przyszłości Avery'ego. _Gorliwy sługa Voldemorta, bardzo okrutny Śmierciożerca_. Obserwował chłopaka jeszcze chwilę. Na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji.

"Czy to możliwe, że ten chłopak jest bardziej przerażający od swojego pana? Żadnych emocji na twarzy, nic co mogło by świadczyć o tym co się dzieje w jego pokrętnej łepetynie"

-Granger zaraz są lekcje. Miałem ci pokazać szkołę. Sam chyba nie znajdziesz sali eliksirów? To chodź! - Riddle zniecierpliwiony stał nad nim

-Tak jasne, już idę - Harry wstał, nie do końca przytomny. Nie zauważył nawet że nie tknął śniadania.

* * *

*Nie miałam przy sobie książki żeby sprawdzić nazwiska. Podczas szukania w intrenecie znalazłam trzy wersje: Keetleburg lub Keetleburn/Ketleburn. Wybrałam sobie tą wersję, ale jeśli ktoś posiada książkę (część druga albo trzecia) mogłabym to skorygować.


	6. Rozdział Szósty

_Z okazji Sylwestra publikuję kolejny rozdział. Nie wiem dlaczego wyszedł mi taki krótki, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

_**Maciek22999 **__cieszę się, że jest ktoś komu się to podoba, trochę obawiam się żeby was nie zawieść. __**Alisha **__od szat była Malkin, a teraz jak sobie przypominam to Maxime była od szkoły Beauxbatons. __**Ruda **__cieszę się z zainteresowania. _

_Proszę oto kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że też go skomentujecie. Wprowadzam tu nowe postaci i... Zresztą, przeczytajcie._

_Wcześniej jeszcze, miłego Sylwestra i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_

**Rozdział Szósty**

-Tu jest wolne? - Harry zapytał znajomo wyglądającego chłopaka. Tamten odwrócił i przywitał się uśmiechając się przy tym rozbrajająco.

-Jasne, siadaj. Ty jesteś ten nowy? Anthony? Tak? Alphard Black. Miło cię poznać. Cały Slytherin trąbi o tobie. To dość niezwykłe, rzadko się zdarza żeby ktoś przenosił się z innych szkół...

-Kto to? - Harry obejrzał się do tyłu. Stała za nim wysoka dziewczyna o ciemnych brązowych oczach i o czarnych spiętych w warkocz włosach. Była bardzo wysoka i smukła, przewyższała go o głowę.

-Cześć! - Alphard zarumienił się - To Tony, nowy w Slytherinie. Tony, to moja kuzynka Lukretia.

-Cześć - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Usiedli na wygodnych fotelach ustawionych w koło. Na środku stała kobieta o krótkich blond włosach. Ustawiała coś na małym stoliku. Miska i świeca. Kobieta rozejrzała się po uczniach. Wyglądała na całkiem rozsądną kobietę i nie sprawiała wrażenia zagubionej w świecie własnych fantazji. Diametralnie różniła się od Sybilli Trelawney. Była ubrana w normalną niebieską szatę bez żadnych ozdobników i paciorków. Również pokój był odmieniony. Brakowało tu tego otępiającego zapachu kadzideł które tak bardzo lubiła _przyszła _nauczycielka.

Harry'ego coś tknęło. Pochylił się ku Alphardowi i zapytał.

-Alphard, przecież nie jesteśmy z tego samego rocznika.

-Owszem. Jestem z '25. Czyli rok starszy. Ale z twojego rocznika uczysz się tylko ty i Keira Trelawney - wskazał rudą dziewczynę z lekko kręconymi włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Harry z uwagą jej się przyjrzał.

-Trelawney? Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko.

-Musiałeś słyszeć. Kasandra Trelawney. Słynna wieszczka. Wszystkie jej przepowiednie się sprawdzały. Keira ma jej talent. Jest niesamowita.

-Co, obgadujecie Keirę? - włączyła się Lucretia - Dziewczyna ma talent do wróżbiarstwa. Jak ona przepowiada, to prawdziwie, a nie wygłupia się tak jak ty - zbeształa wzrokiem Alpharda. Harry miał wielką ochotę dowiedzieć się co takiego Alphard przepowiedział kuzynce, ale nie mogli zejść za bardzo z tematu. Postanowił zaryzykować.

-O Kasandrze coś słyszałem, ale tak jeszcze mi się obiło... Jakaś Sybilla Trelawney? - miał nadzieję że strzał wypali.

-Sybilla? Eeee. Nie. Nic mi to nie mówi - Alphard zmarszczył brwi.

-Sybilla to siostra Keiry. Ale ma dopiero roczek - Lucretia udzieliła mu szybko odpowiedzi - To chyba ci się coś pomyliło.

Ok. Czyli wiedział na pewno że dziewczyny są spokrewnione. Tylko czemu nigdy nie słyszał o starszej siostrze swojej psorki?

-Ej, a skąd ty to wiesz? - krzyknął zaskoczony Al.

-Proszę teraz o ciszę! - przemówiła ich nauczycielka - Widzę, że wszyscy już jesteście. Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji, powiem tylko, że mamy nowego ucznia. Pan Granger dołączył do naszej grupy - na szczęście oszczędziła mu przedstawiania się przed całą klasą, w przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli. - Zostały nam ostatnie lekcje przed przerwą wielkanocną. Myślę, że lepiej byłoby nie zaczynać nowego działu. Bardzo dobrze poszedł wam egzamin z tarota, który jest jak się przekonaliście bardzo wymagającą sztuką, więc myślę że dzisiaj się pobawimy. Kto wie co to jest Keromancja?

Brzmiało to dość podniośle i naukowo dlatego uczniowie popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni. A co z zapowiedzianą zabawą?

-Nikt nie wie? Keromancja to wróżenie z roztopionego wosku. Wlewa się go do zimnej wody i odgaduję się z jego kształtu przyszłość. Jest to technika dająca marne efekty, ponieważ po pierwsze najpierw trzeba ustalić kształt. A to zależy od wyobraźni wieszcza. Kolejnym problemem jest brak ustalonych symboli zwiastujących o przyszłości. Dlatego tylko osoby o talencie wróżbiarskim są w stanie prawidłowo przepowiedzieć przyszłość. Keromancja jest używana nawet przez mugoli jako forma zabawy. To i my się zabawimy. Zacznę ja.

Wzięła do ręki świecę. Do misy z wodą wylała trochę roztopionego wosku i po chwili wyjęła obłą bryłkę.

-To kto mi powie co to jest?

-Wygląda jak śliwka.

-Ty tylko o jedzeniu, to jest kulka do gargulek!

-Skąd, przeciesz to sowa, zobacz Mary, tam ma nóżki, tu oczka...

-...przecież przypomina gałkę oczną...

-...słyszałeś co on wtedy powiedział? Przecież to ani trochę nie wygląda jak...

W sali zapanował gwar. Kiedy wreszcie zaprowadzono jakiś porządek każdy podchodził i wylewał wosk dla siebie. Prócz interpretowania wyglądu wosku, zaczęli wymyślać różne zabawne historię mające wydarzyć się w przyszłości.

Roześmiana trójka składająca się z Harry'ego, Alpharada i Lucretii, schodziła właśnie na obiad. Lucretia trzymała w swojej ręcę woskowe nieregularne serduszko, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie. Alphard z Harrym dyskutowali czy w rzeczywistości jego kształt wygląda jak łza. Harry'ego bryłka leżała na dnie jego torby. Wyglądała trochę jak klepsydra lub zmieniacz czasu. Uznał to za dobry omen i schował ją by nie roztrząsać tego dalej.

Przy stole Ślizgonów siedzieli już Maximé i Tom. Wiedział, że jedno miejsce obok Toma było przeznaczone dla niego. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do swoich towarzyszy. Lucretia skinęła mu głową i usiadła koło dziewczyny wyglądającej na Walburgę Black.

Zdążył już polubić tę parkę. Czuł się przy nich swobodnie jak przy swoich przyjaciołach zostawionych w dalekiej przyszłości.

-I jak na wróżbiarstwie? - zagadnął Tom.

-Nie było źle, właściwie, to dość zabawnie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcecie chodzić.

-Fakt, nauczycielka jest w porządku, ale przepowiadanie przyszłości to i tak bzdury. To my mamy wpływ na przyszłość a nie jakieś durne przepowiednie - Harry uniósł brwi. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiej opinii od człowieka który czterdzieści lat później przez przepowiednię zabił tylu. Ale ludzie się zmieniają.

-No i Tom nie lubi się przyznawać, ale nie lubi takiej jednej rudej z Ravenclawu, Keiry. Kiedyś ciągle przepowiadała mu zgubny koniec w czeluściach piekła - dodał cicho Maximé ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Tom zarumienił się i rzucił chłopakowi karcące spojrzenie.

-No fakt unikam jej, wszyscy mówią o jej talencie i nieomylności. Ale dajmy temu spokój. To straszna bzdura. Nikt za mnie nie będzie decydował o mojej przyszłości. Następne masz zaklęcia, tak? - zmienił temat zerkając na plan lekcji Harry'ego - To jeszcze mamy razem. Ale nie wybrałeś zbyt ambitnie. Żadnych dodatkowych zajęć? Tylko wróżbiarstwo i astronomia?

-Na razie zapoznaję się z nową szkołą, nie chcę w tym wszystkim utonąć. A wy? Co macie dodatkowego?

-Astronomia, starożytne runy - wymienił szybko Riddle.

-Ja mam jeszcze mugoloznawstwo - dodał Maximé.

"Mugoloznawstwo? To ci zagadka."

-Szczęściarz z ciebie oprócz środy masz tylko pięć lekcji każdego dnia.

-Nie musiałeś brać tych wszystkich przedmiotów. Po co ci mugoloznawstwo? - Tom zaczął się droczyć się z kolegą.

-Znowu zaczynasz z tym tematem? - Maximé wyraźnie nie miał ochoty na przekomarzanie.

-Dobra, dobra - Harry przerwał sprzeczkę. - We wtorek na czwartej lekcji nie mam niczego. A wy?

-Też mam wolne, za to Maximé łazi na to mugoloznawstwo – prychnął. - No i popołudniu też. To co? Czas na zaklęcia. Zbierajcie się.

Harry szybko dojadł swoje danie składające się z pysznej pieczeni i sałatki.

-Czekajcie, już lecę!

_To drugi rozdział kończący się podczas posiłku. Cóż, jakoś tak wyszło. Muszę nabrać tego irytującego dla czytelników nawyku kończenia rozdziału w najciekawszym momencie akcji. Zobaczymy jak będzie._

_Tradycyjnie, proszę o komentarze :)_


	7. Rozdział Siódmy

Walę się w pierś za tak długą nieobecność. Przepraszam was bardzo, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze o mnie nie zapomnieliście. Chciałabym bardzo podziękować za wasze opinie, dużo dla mnie znaczą, zwłaszcza, że mam tendencję do wpadania w depresję artystyczną i gubienia wena. Tym razem prawie mi uciekł. Jeszcze raz przepraszam was, na usprawiedliwienie mogę tylko napisać, że pisząc ten rozdział ujawniłam zbyt wiele informacji i musiałam dużą część wyciąć. Potem dwie części tego rozdziału złożyć z powrotem, a na widok tego wszystkiego, aż mi się żyć odechciewało. Cóż istotne jest, że wreszcie mój wewnętrzny leń odpuścił, za co wielkie dzięki** Maladze, **twój komentarz niesamowicie mnie zmotywował, i oto prezentuję wam rozdział siódmy wraz z ósmym jako bonus.

**Rozdział Siódmy**

Harry wreszcie miał czas dla siebie. Slughorn organizował dodatkowe zajęcia dla uzdolnionych w eliksirach, na które popędzili jego towarzysze. Siedział sobie w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów grzejąc się pod kocem. Na zajęciach z zaklęć dostał od jakiegoś Puchona zmodyfikowanym Aquamenti. Zanim przemoczony dobiegł do lochów by zmienić ubranie zdążył się kilka razy zgubić. Następnie kiedy stał przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego zdał sobie sprawę, że wchodząc wczoraj wieczorem był zbyt zmęczony by zapytać Slughorna o hasło. Stał przed wejściem i czekał na jakiegoś kolegę, który by mu zdradził hasło wejścia. Po kilku minutach przyszedł Alphard i obyło się bez złośliwych komentarzy ("Dlaczego się nie domyśliłem? Co jak co ale motto Blacków _Toujours Pur_, całkiem pasowało. Zwłaszcza, że Walburga Black jest prefektem.") Dopiero kiedy wysuszył się zdał sobię sprawę że mógł się doprowadzić do porządku za pomocą magii. Wściekły psioczył na siebie pod nosem. Miał zamiar ułożyć sobie w głowie plan działania.

Jak na razie najbardziej zaprzyjaźnił się z Tomem Maximé. Ale coś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby to Maximé był tym tajemniczym przyjacielem. I jeszcze jedna rzecz kłóciła się z tym. Maximé został i w pamiętniku Riddle nie wyrażał się o nim źle. Więc kto? A niech to szlag!

- Ej, Anthony! Chodź tu do nas, nie siedź tam sam - to Alphard go wołał. Chciał pobyć sam, ale był wdzięczny za troskę. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć Al ponownie go zawołał.

- No nie daj się prosić, musisz poznać moją rodzinkę!

Harry z westchnieniem wstał i odłożył koc. Dalej siedziała gromadka dzieci w różnym wieku. Podszedł i usiadł między Alphardem a młodszym chłopakiem.

- To co Al? Przedstawisz nas nowemu? - powiedziała Walburga. Miała brązowe włosy i była zadbana, w przeciwieństwie do swojego portretu. Owszem, miała lekko wyłupiaste oczy, ale za to cera nie miała tego żółtaweho odcienia co w przyszłości. Nie była pięknością, o nie, ale do brzydkich się nie zaliczała. Harry postanowił wyzbyć się jak na razie uprzedzeń do matki Syriusza.

- No to... To Anthony Granger, jest na czwartym roku. A jak tak się dopominasz to zaczniemy od ciebie. Wally, powiedz coś o sobie.

- Musisz używać tego durnego zdrobnienia? Walburga Black. Ale nie radzę ci też używać pełnego imienia. Jak już musisz zdrabniać to lepsze już to Wally - dodała groźnie.

- Co narzekasz, każdy z nas ma durne imię - odpowiedział jej Alphard

- Mi tam się upiekło - z uśmieszkiem włączyła się do dyskusji Lucretia.

- Takie są zalety wychowywania przez babcię - ironicznie dodała Walburga.

- Ale odchodzimy od tematu. Żeby było szybciej koło Walburgi siedzi Orion, brat Lucretii - pokazał jedenastolatka o miłej twarzy. Chłopak wpatrywał się w Walburgę jak w obrazek. Tak jak siostra miał, czarne włosy i wydawał się być starszy niż drugi chłopak tu siedzący.

- A tu siedzi Cygnus - chłopak wydawał się być raczej znudzony. - To część oficjalną mamy za sobą.

Dokładnie. Część oficjalna. I co teraz? Harry popatrzył z ukosa na resztę. Lucretia i Alphard wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco. Czego oni chcą?

Takie zainteresowanie ze strony Ślizgonów jego osobą? Na pewno pomógł mu jego zmieniony wygląd, wątpił by normalnie zwykły uczeń był przedstawiany starszym, wpływowym uczniom, do jakich zdecydowanie zaliczali się Blackowie. Musiało tak być.

W pokoju dało się wyczuć jakieś takie napięcie, oczywiście, był nawet zdziwiony, że w Slytherinie dało się mieszkać, dało się normalnie funkcjonować, ale... od Blacków biła jakaś aura władzy. Przynajmniej kiedy siedzieli razem.

Siedział, wokół niego nadal zalegała napięta cisza. Ale tylko tutaj, dalej, w pokoju wspólnym życie toczyło się normalnie. Ślizgoni odpoczywali, śmiali się, odrabiali prace domowe. Jak zwyczajni ludzie. Bo przecież nimi byli.

Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mimo swojego pozornego zrelaksowania, w głębi duszy był zdenerwowany, jakby czekał na atak ze strony Ślizgonów, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś wbije mu nóż w plecy. Jak na razie do tego nie doszło. _Normalność. _To go uderzyło. Czy taki stan był możliwy w Slytherinie?

Na pewno. Czym właściwie mógł się różnić od innych domów? Tu nie mogli mieszkać tylko ludzie źli, wypaczeni, nikt by nie wytrzymał w takim towarzystwie. Ludzie wydawali się zachowywać dość normalnie, być możez większymi wpływami arystokratycznego wychowania. Tak! Przecież nie mogł patrzeć na cały Slytherin przez pryzmat Malfoya i Snape'a. Harry ze zdumieniem zdał sobię sprawę, że nie może powiedzieć praktycznie nic o Nottcie, Zabinim, Greengras i o wielu innych Ślizgonach . Oczywiście mieli wielką rywalizację domów i przez zauważenie ich _dobrych _cech (Merlinie, czy on właśnie stwierdził, że Ślizgoni _mogą _mieć pozytywne cechy?! Chyba mu odbiło!) nie staną się potulni i przyjacielscy, ale chyba może - przynajmniej na czas pobytu w przeszłości - przestać uważać ich za zło wcielone? Nie musieli być źli? Przynajmniej nie zawsze.

Choć w każdym domu zdarzały się wyjątki. Petigrew. Voldemort. Voldemort, który jeszcze nie wydawał się zły. Czemu?

Walburga w skupieniu badała jego twarz. Nikt nie miał zamiaru się odzywać

- O, narada rodzinna? Rzadko tak siedzicie razem. - Z nieciekawego położenia wybawił go głos Toma. Wraz z Maximé i Averym wkroczyli do pokoju wspólnego.

- I co w końcu wymyśliliście? - Maximé zainteresował się.

- Właściwie nic - wyjaśniła Lucretia.

- Czyli nie jestem tu potrzebny? - Tom szybko wyleciał z pokoju wspólnego.

- Nic? Musimy coś wymyślić, ślub jest niedługo! - westchnął Arnaud.

- Czyj ślub? - wymruczał Avery, ale zaraz dodał pod nosem - no tak...

- Ich ciotki, Dorei. Musimy wymyśleć dla nich jakiś prezent - i tak odpowiedział Maximé.

"Dorea? Dorea Black? To imię brzmi jakoś znajomo."

- A za kogo wychodzi?

- Za Charlusa Pottera.

"Babcia? To ona była z Blacków?"

Harry osłupiał.

"Wiem, że wszyscy czysto krwiści byli spokrewnieni. Czyli kiedy Syriusz uciekł z domu, uciekł do swojej babki ciotecznej. Czyli... Tata był wujkiem Syriusza, a ja jego kuzynem drugiego stopnia! Dziwne..."

- To nasza ciotka, - Alphard jako jedyny zechciał wyjaśnić, co się dzieje - ale właściwie jest od nas - wskazał na siebię i Walburgę - tylko o pięć lat starsza, wieć traktujemy ją ja siostrę.

- A teraz bierze ślub i musimy wymyślić jakiś idealny prezent dla niej. Dla nich - dodała Lucretia, biorąc przykład z Alpharda.

- Maximé, ty też jedziesz? - Harry zwrócił się do niego.

- Tak. Zaproszona jest większość rodów czystokrwistych. Z całego Slytherinu tylko ty i Tom zostajecie.

- Och - Alphard posmutniał - Sorry, Tony, polubiłem cię i szkoda, że zostajesz, ale rozumiesz, to bardzo ważne dla nas wydarzenie - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Nie przesadzaj - Harry dziwnie się czuł. Był tu dopiero drugi dzień i nie sądził, że ktoś mógł tak go polubić. Było mu przykro, że zostanie sam, chociaż...

"To jest okazja! Skoro zostaje tylko Tom będzie możliwość obserwowania go, zbliżenia się i wybadania sytuacji. Może znajdę tego Przyjaciela i będe mógł wybić mu z głowy to co miał zamiar zrobienia Tomowi."

-Na ile wyjeżdżacie?

-Na cały weekend. Do przerwy wielkanocnej jeszcze wrócimy.

"Dwa dni. Dobre i to"

Reszta rozpoczęła dyskusję na temat prezentu. Harry pożegnał się i powiedział że potrzebuje się położyć. Chciał wreszcie spokoju.

Wszystko w głowie mu się mieszało. Tyle koligacji rodzinnych, a miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. W dodatku zachowywał się normalnie, uczył się, zaprzyjaźniał się, choć nie powinien. Powinien skupić się na misji. Dodatkowo wpadł wymyślając tą historyjkę o adopcji. I jak się tego nadal trzymać?

Siedząc w swoim dormitorium wyjął mapę Huncwotów. Zaczął szukać tam kropki z imieniem Toma. Nigdzie go nie było. Sprowadzał kilkakrotnie, i nie widział nigdzie kropeczki z nazwiskiem chłopaka. Więc musiał wyjść poza teren Hogwartu. Ale jak?

"Może odkrył już niektóre tajne przejścia do Hogsmeade?"

Czuł zmęczenie. Chyba mógł pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek?


	8. Rozdział Ósmy

**Rozdział Ósmy**

Cały ten czas do weekendu szybko mu minął. Ani się obejrzał, a już musiał się żegnać z Alphradem i Lucretią. Mimo wszystko to ich polubił najbardziej. Przy nich czuł się jak z swoimi przyjaciółmi, w przyszłości. Nie znali się długo, ale starali się nie wykluczać Harry'ego, oraz pomóc mu poznać wszystkich i dostosować się do "nowej" szkoły. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest w Slytherinie.

Właśnie w tej chwili Harry odprowadzał ich poza bariery anty-aportacyjne gdzie na Blacków miał czekać służący, mający pomóc im w teleportacji. Mimo czterdziestu lat różnicy, przepisy dotyczące aportacji wcale się nie zmieniły i licencji nie można było dostać przed ukończeniem 17 lat. Prawo to prawo i nawet tak znamienita rodzina Blacków nie była zwolniona z jego przestrzegania.

Pożegnał się szybko z przyjaciółmi i pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Miał szczęście, zastał tam jeszcze Toma.

- Masz jakieś plany na weekend? - Riddle spytał Harry'ego bacznie przyglądając mu się z nad książki.

- Właściwie to nie, chciałbym tylko jeszcze odrobić zadania, a potem nie wiem. Nie do końca rozumiem temat który ostatnio przerabialiśmy na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią - miał nadzieję, że chłopak połknie haczyk i zaproponuje mu pomoc. Chociaż nigdy nic nie wiadomo. To przecież _Riddle_.

- Ale za to świetnie poszło ci na eliksirach, Slughorn był zachwycony - uśmiechnął się szczerze po czym sięgnął szybko po swoją torbę i oznajmił - Chodź do biblioteki, Granger, trzeba coś zrobić z tym dniem.

Harry szybko pobiegł do dormitorium po swoje rzeczy. Cieszył się, że Tom wyszedł z taką propozycją. Dzięki temu spędzi dzień w jego towarzystwie nie narzucając się, bo to przecież był jego pomysł. Może to jakoś się ułoży?

Biegli szybko do biblioteki. W soboty była czynna tylko do piętnastej, a niedługo zegar powinien wybić południe. Bibliotekarka, pani Montgomery, też potrzebowała jakiegoś odpoczynku. Dziwnie czuli się przebiegając przez tak pusty zamek. Nawet w przerwy świąteczne było tu więcej życia.

W bibliotece, Harry starał się obserwować Toma niepostrzeżenie i jednocześnie udawać, że uczy się czegoś nowego. Podręcznik był bardziej zaawansowany niż w jego czasach, ale i tak cały jego materiał miał przerobiony. Bardzo trudno było mu udawać zainteresowanego, bo w rzeczywistości strasznie się nudził. Musiał uważać. Co jakiś czas czuł oceniające spojrzenie Riddle'a na sobie. Prawdopodobnie musiał wyrobić sobie o Harrym zdanie. Wiedział jak zachowywał się w towarzystwie, teraz po raz pierwszy miał okazję być z nim sam na sam. Zresztą, Harry też musiał go poznać z tej strony.

Tak wyszło, że po skończeniu nauki przechodzili od tematu do tematu i całkiem ciekawie im się rozmawiało. Chłopak był miły, ale czuł, że pod tą maską kryje się złośliwość i coś mrocznego. Ukrywał to. Testował go. Nic dziwnego. Harry przypomniał sobie wspomnienie pokazane mu przez dziennik na jego drugim roku. Szesnastoletni Tom, przynajmniej jak mu się wtedy wydawało, był wzorem ucznia, prefekt, inteligentny, uczciwy, wykazał własną inicjatywę, bo przecież odnalazł dziedzica Slytherinu. I nie tylko on dał się zwieść. Ale Dumbledore coś podejrzewał. Chociaż może to sobie uroił? Czy to nie uprzedzenie do jego osoby? Jak było? Czuł się całkowicie zdezorientowany. W innym wspomnieniu, jeszcze z sierocińca widać było ten mrok. Może nauczył się go ukrywać? Miał teraz problem. Nie powinien jak na razie niczego zakładać, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Riddle'a, jest tu dopiero trzy dni.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom milczy i dziwnie mu się przypatruje.

- Tony, nie słuchałeś, prawda? - powiedział lekko obruszony.

- Przepraszam, jestem lekko rozkojarzony, a o czym to mówiliśmy? - było mu głupio. Powinien uważać i starać się nie zrazić Toma do siebie.

-A o czym tak rozmyślałeś? - Czego on chce? Nagle wyraz twarzy Toma zmienił się. Syknął, jakby z bólu. Zerknął nerwowo na swój zegarek. Zaczął szybko wszystko zbierać ze stołu do torby. Harry uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - Tom tylko mruknął ledwo zrozumiałe "hmm..." i kontynuował pakowanie się. Skończył.

- Tony, muszę gdzieś szybko się udać. Poucz się jeszcze Obrony, ja muszę lecieć. Cześć! - I już go nie było. Potem jeszcze wrócił na sekundę do biblioteki.

- I mam nadzieję, że tym razem trafisz do dormitorium, co? - Zobaczył tą _złośliwość _i _rozbawienie_ w jego oczach. Jak bardzo chciał ją ukrywać, ona i tak tam była. Teraz był pewien. A potem:

"Skąd on, u licha, wiedział?" Z tego co pamiętał to przyszedł tylko na chwilę do pokoju wspólnego, a potem jeszcze gdzieś poleciał. I nigdzie nie było go na mapie.

"Zaraz! Mogę sprawdzić dokąd się udał i gdzie zniknął _właśnie_ dzięki mapie!" Szybko grzebał w torbie w poszukiwaniu tego kawałka pergaminu.

- _Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego _- wymamrotał najszybciej jak się dało. Z wolna pojawił się plan Hogwartu. Tom znajdował się jeszcze na piątym piętrze. Szedł bardzo szybko korytarzem (a może biegł?). Potem schody. Znalazł się na szóstym piętrze po czym zaczął kierować się w stronę...

-Kochanie, pakuj się już, zaraz zamykam bibliotekę - podeszła do niego bibliotekarka. Harry szybko zakrył mapę swoimi podręcznikami. Liczył na to, że kobieta po oznajmieniu mu tego odejdzie, ale nie, musiała coś poprzekładać przy najbliższym regale. Zaczął powoli chować zeszyty i rolki pergaminu. _Idź stąd kobieto..._ Montgomery faktycznie zaraz wzięła coś z regału i oddaliła się. Harry westchnął z ulgą i ponownie zerknął na mapę. Tu nie, tam, może...?

Cholera, Toma po prostu _nigdzie_ nie było!

Zrzucił wszystko ze stołu do torby, nie kłopocząc się, że mógł wszystko poniszczyć. Wybiegł z biblioteki.

Pusto. Gdzie on, do cholery, mógł tak znikać?

Harry nudził się przez większość dnia. Ogólnie rozglądał się po Hogwarcie, zajęty rozpoznawaniem miejsc i poszukiwaniem różnic. Był w sowiarni, spacerował po błoniach, czasem spotkał jakiegoś ucznia, który rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Później został wezwany przez dyrektora do gabinetu. Spotkanie niewiele wniosło, Dippet dopytywał się o jego postępy (jakby po trzech dniach mogło się coś zmienić) w nauce, pytał o nauczycieli, kolegów i czy dobrze się czuje w nowej szkole. Przejrzał dokładnie jego dokumentację i nie ma żadnych przeszkód by mógł uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Zapewnił go też, że w razie czego może do niego zwrócić się po pomoc. Patrzył przy tym na niego z niepokojem i strachem w oczach. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wiedział, że wśród dokumentów jest list od jego "rodziców". Napisali go Ron i Hermiona, podając się za opiekunów. Nie wiedział co w nim było, jedynie to, że jego przyjaciele zamknęli się na godzinę w pokoju pisząc ten list, wyszli stamtąd roześmiani. Chłopak podejrzewał, że może udało im się dogadać, wyznali sobie miłość, jak bardzo pompatycznie by to nie brzmiało. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niego, że mogli mieć też inny powód. Poczerwieniał. Pomyślał ze złością.

"Żeby tylko nie napisali czegoś głupiego. Żebym się nie musiał wstydzić. Lepiej nie. Inaczej chyba _zabiję..._" Ale mimo wszystko ufał im. To jego przyjaciele.

Następnie zszedł na kolację. Nie miał na nią specjalnej ochoty, na te zaciekawione spojrzenia, zwłaszcza że nie miał w nikim oparcia. Jednak jego żołądek miał inne zdanie i uparcie burczał. Normalnie zignorowałby go i przegłodził się do rana, ale wszystkie ostrzeżenia Hermiony spowodowały u niego lekką paranoję. Przecież musiał mieć siły i energię, musiał tu wytrzymać jeszcze 28 dni. Bo co jeśli akurat z jakiegoś powodu, ten jeden posiłek, miał spowodować omdlenie albo jeszcze co innego? Nawet dla niego brzmiało to naciąganie, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

Kiedy wszedł do wielkiej sali zdziwił się. Układ sali wyglądał jak podczas świąt. Tym razem jednak ustawiono dwa stoły. Uczniów zostało troche więcej, z tego co kojarzył, tak około dziesięciu uczniów z każdego domu. Oczywiście oprócz Slytherinu. Przecież na ślub zaproszono głównie czysto krwistych i ważne osobistości wraz z rodzinami. A w Slytherinie przebywali w większości czysto krwiści.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie usiąść. Normalnie trzymałby ze swoim domem, ale oni akurat musieli wyjechać. Widział tylko kilkadziesiąt nieznajomych twarzy patrzących na niego z zaciekawieniem. Toma też nigdzie nie było. Zaraz, czy nie widział tam przypadkiem Keiry? Obok niej były jedyne wolne miejsca. Siadał właśnie kiedy Tom wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Spojrzał w jego kierunku. Na ustach chłopaka zagościł uśmiech. Zaraz potem opanował się i spochmurniał. Harry przesunął się. Na tak. Trelawney. Mimo wszystko usiadł obok nich, ale Keiry nie zaszczycił już nawet spojrzeniem. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że zachowuje się jak obrażona Hermiona. Rozpoczęli raczej spokojną rozmowę.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Keira, odkąd Tom tu usiadł, przypatrywała się przyszłemu Voldemortowi z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Może było w nim trochę rozbawienia? Możliwe.

Harry skończył swój posiłek i znacząco spojrzał na Toma. Nikt nic do niego nie mówił, ale natarczywe spojrzenia nie pozwalały mu o niczym myśleć. Słyszał też w niektórych rozmowach swoje nazwisko. _Granger_. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest, ale co tu robi i skąd się wziął - nikt. Za niedługo usłyszy masę zmyślonych historii o sobie. Do jasnej... Przecież już raz przez to przechodził. Czy uczniowie zawsze byli tak bezlitośni?

- Dobrze, chodź - Riddle skiną głową. Cieszył się, że chłopak postanowił się nim "zaopiekować". Przynajmniej nie będzie spędzał sam tego wieczoru. Gdy wychodzili zobaczył jeszcze Keirę pokazującą plecom Toma język. Tak. Nie lubieli się. Chociaż miała czternaści lat. To nie było trochę infantylne?

- Kiedy wracają? - Harry przerwał ciszę.

- Niedługo - tylko tyle odpowiedział mu Tom. Jego oczy patrzyły w dal, był nieobecny duchem. Darował sobie dalsze próby nawiązania rozmowy

Leżał z otwartymi oczami w swoim łóżku. Nie mógł zasnąć, zresztą nie był zmęczony. Praktycznie nic nie robił. Miał wrażenie, że zmarnował już tyle czasu! Powinien starać się wejść w łaski Riddle'a. A ten mu normalnie znika. A przecież powinien wiedzieć o nim wszystko. To było jego zadanie! No i gdzie oni są? Ma wytrzymać jeszcze jutro sam na sam z młodym Voldemortem?

-_Nożeszkurnajapier_... - usłyszał hałas, a zaraz potem wypowiedziane jednym tchem przekleństwa.


End file.
